No one left
by SniperBob
Summary: This story is when Danny is sent off to fight. It's how he became the only one to come back alive.


Discliamer: nope, don't own them, wish I did, but I don't.

Notes: This takes place from the last episode of season one (where Danny gets recruited).I had to change some stuff to so that my story will work.

Authors notes: I don't have a beta as I want to update as soon as possible, another problem is that I am half english - so my english isn't the greatest.

Settings: to be on the safe side, I'm making this an AU.

Warning:Torture/pain/blood/gore/etc, (There will be warnings).

Title: No one left

Chapter one:

000

A group of men huddled together as they hid in a small ditch, their breathing loud and fast as they tried to calm their nerves.

Some clouds covered the moon, sending the land into darkness. The only light that could be seen were from guns as they were fired.

Danny winced as a bullet struck the ground near his head, sending dirt flying onto his face.

Crouching closer to the ground he lifted his radio closer to his face.

"The location, Alpha, what is the location?" the voice from the radio asked.

Danny looked at his men, he had been forced into leadership against his will, and now, here he was, in charge of the team. He knew there was no way they could escape. They were just too far in enemy lands to hope for rescue.

"The coordinates, Alpha, what are the coordinates?" the voice demanded.

Danny chocked, he knew what the only option was. He wished to hell it wasn't, but there was no other way.

He closed his eyes, his mind searching for a peaceful memory. He smiled as he remembered his home, Las Vegas, and his friends. He could see their smiles, their faces...he could picture them so Cleary, it hurt. He wished he was back there, he would give anything just to go back.

Feeling a sense of peace, Danny opened his eyes and looked at his men.

He looked at the youngest member of the team, wondering why he ever made that promise. A promise he knew he could never keep.

"Base, this is Alpha, the location is zero-nine south east.."

"Wait, that's our location!" Jason said in shock as he looked at Danny in confusion.

Danny saw the look of realization followed by the horror in everyone's eyes as he continued to give out their location. He saw acceptance in some, betrayal and anger in others.

"Roger that Alpha,"

Danny closed his eyes as he signed their fate. There was no way they would survive.

They were going to die, they were never going to go home. Their bodies will forever remain on enemy lands. They would never set foot on home soil again. This was the end.

Jason sat down in total shock as he continued to stare at Danny, his eyes were filled with disappointment, fear and hopelessness.

"I'm never going home," he whispered as he lowered his head.

The others had began to fire, knowing that they would rather die fighting than to sit and wait for the end.

Danny ducked as another bullet narrowly missed him.

"I'm sorry, but our mission is important. We are saving a lot of lives," Danny said softly, knowing it didn't really help.

Just the thought of dying so that others could go home and enjoy life was depressing, even though he knew it was the right thing to do. He may not like it, but they didn't have a choice either way.

"I know, I, I just thought I would make it back home," Jason whispered softly.

Danny nodded, in a way he knew this would be his last mission. As soon as he received the order forms, he knew.

Picking up his gun, he positioned it so that it pointed at the enemy.

"Let's give them hell boys," Danny said as he began firing.

In the background he could hear the planes coming. He knew it was only seconds before the air-strike would begin.

His heart stopped when he heard the familiar whistle as the missiles fell.

Suddenly, it seemed like the entire world exploded. An enormous explosion erupted from the side and the ground started shaking violently as Danny was thrown onto the ground from the force.

His mind barely acknowledging what was happening as he hit the ground. Pain erupted as he landed on the hard ground.

The air was thick and stale which made it even harder to breathe. His ears were ringing which made his head hurt even more. His whole body hurt, he couldn't tell which part of him didn't hurt. He knew the fall had cracked a few ribs, but that didn't explain the agonizing burning sharp pain in his shoulder, nor the tingling feeling which could be felt all over his body.

He tried to open his eyes but all he saw was blurry images that made no sense. As he slowly began to lose consciousness he vaguely heard the screams in the background...

to be continued...

Authors notes: Sorry it's so short, the next chapter will explain all what's happening. Please tell me what you think, thanks.


End file.
